Sharks are an all-too-common threat to swimmers, boating enthusiasts, and personnel whose work exposes them to the ocean. It is not uncommon to learn of shark attacks along the coasts even in shallow water. Of course, sharks are known to frequent deep water as well, where competent swimmers, surfboarders, scuba divers, workers including oil platform personnel, and seamen of all types are more likely to be present.
To date, means of deterring shark attack include the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,384, 4,917,280, and 4,933,187. These patents disclose the use of coated chemical pellets and the various protective coatings utilized to prolong or prevent the dissolution of the chemical pellets. In addition, devices such as “bang sticks,” providing the capability of discharging explosive shells in contact with sharks, are sometimes carried by scuba divers. These are used conveniently only one time, and may leave the user in the vicinity of a wounded and bleeding animal. Thrashing of wounded animals or panicked humans in need of rescue, as well as the presence of blood in the water are known to draw sharks to their vicinity. As a result, it is at times desirable to have an immediate and voluminous dispersal of shark repellent to deter or interrupt shark attacks, and to accomplish this while specifically operating in a manner that does not further attract the presence of sharks, without wounding animals and putting blood into the water.
An appropriate device for this purpose, particularly one that would be effectively used in a rescue situation where the victim being rescued will often be panicked and thrashing about, and may be injured and bleeding, will be capable of serial multiple application of shark repellent. This invention relates to a device providing such deterrence. Rescue personnel such as lifeguards at present typically have no means of repelling sharks that may be attracted to the scene of a rescue, and instead usually perform the rescue of the victim with only a flotation buoy in hand.